This project is intended to result in a book on the history of diabetes from its earliest extant documentation in medical history (The Papyrus Ebers) to the present. It will include a discussion of the pertinent chapters in the Sushruta-Samhita and translation from early Chinese and Japanese writings on diabetes. Special emphasis will be placed on the etiological speculation concerning that disease from the assumption that it originated in the kidneys or the bladder until the recognition of the involvement of the pancreas and the discovery of the islets of Langerhans. Throughout my study I will coordinate the respective etiological speculations with the current therapeutic management.